


Code H

by Vievin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick is the only sane man, M/M, Sort Of, Wally and Bart are both idiots, giving a speedster Heelys is the worst idea ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vievin/pseuds/Vievin
Summary: Dick's quiet Christmas monitor time is interrupted. Investigating the intruder, he's horrified to learn that Wally has broken another rule with dire consequences. It's up to him, Jaime and Wally to put an end to Bart's rampage and save his life in the process.





	Code H

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have no idea how Heelys actually work, especially paired with a speedster. But it was fun to write.

It had been the perfect day so far and Dick appreciated it. He was standing in the mission room of the Watchtower, now revamped to fit the needs of the Team as well as the League, sipping his coffee quietly as he read the after-action reports of the Team after their latest mission, while keeping an eye on the various monitors before him.

New Year’s Eve was just around the corner, Christmas had just passed, and the Team was looking good. No alerts in the Watchtower either. His musings were interrupted by the sound of something rolling across the floor and panicked yelling.

“Out of the way! Out of the way!” Dick jumped aside just in time as a something whizzed past. He couldn’t get a good look on whatever it was, so he drew his escrima sticks while cautiously walking in the direction the blur disappeared to. Was it one of the Flashes? The shouting did suggest that it was a person, but Flash was currently off-world and Bart, the new Kid Flash was spending Christmas with Wally, who promised to keep an eye on him.

“Watchtower, initiate lockdown,” he commanded.

“Qué está pasando, Nightwing?” he heard and Blue Beetle walked in, visibly confused. Dick remembered wanting to show him the ropes of monitor duty in the quiet time between Christmas and New Year’s Eve. “First something almost knocked me off my feet, then scarab says the Watchtower is on lockdown. He also said that readings are consistent with a speedster, except I’ve never seen a speedster panicking while running. ...Stop nitpicking. You know what I meant. ...I meant a speedster panicking _because of_ their speed, duh.” Dick just raised an eyebrow.

“Could we be dealing with another speedster from the future?” he asked, sincerely hoping the answer was no. One was more than enough, although Bart has since somewhat calmed down and became less... impulsive. Blue Beetle just shrugged.

“No idea, but the timing couldn’t be worse if this is the case. Most of the League and the Team are off duty because of Christmas. Scarab says it doesn’t even sound like that person is running, more like rolling. Maybe a rogue robot speedster thing?”

“Might be. Whatever it is, it’s not getting out.” Suddenly what Jaime had said registered and his mouth went dry. “Wait, you said it was rolling?”

“Sí.” The pieces suddenly clicked together. Jaime watched as Nightwing suddenly went pale and faltered.

“No. No. This cannot be happening...” he muttered as he reached for the microphone on the table. “Watchtower, lift lockdown and initiate Code H protocol.”

**[The Nightwing shows signs of distress, Jaime Reyes. Suggested course of action: eliminate the rogue element.]**

“We can’t do that until we find out what it is,” Jaime replied. The Computer’s soft female voice spoke up from the speakers.

“Attention. Code H alert. All non-speedsters on board evacuate until further notice. Repeat. All non-speedsters on board evacuate until further notice.”

The few people currently on the orbiting satellite just sighed before moving to the Zeta tubes.

“Can’t we have one holiday in peace? Especially since Flash is off-world,” Wonder Woman complained. Red Tornado just shrugged, and Doctor Fate didn’t say anything before exiting.

“What’s a ‘Code H’?” Jaime asked, but was given no answer as Nightwing picked out his phone and dialed a certain number. As he was waiting to connect, the mystery speedster whizzed by again, screaming. They seemed to have picked up speed.

“Catch him,” Nightwing ordered and Jaime nodded, putting on the Blue Beetle armour and taking off.

Meanwhile, Dick waited patiently for the other person to pick up. Odd, he usually didn’t take this long. Finally, the connection clicked to life.

“Hello, babe,” the other person said. “How a- “ Dick interrupted him.

“We just got a Code H here in the Watchtower. Any ideas who the perp might be?” There was a second of silence that only confirmed his suspicions.

“Flash got home early? Maybe?” _Nice try_ , Dick thought, _but you’re not getting out of this._

“He’s still on Rann.” There was a sigh on the other end.

 “C’mon, Dick! Kid’s apparently never had a Christmas in the future. I wanted to give him something special. Besides, I thought it will be fun.”

“And let me guess, you didn’t share your genius plan with Barry. Or anyone else. And especially not your boyfriend. And then you left him alone.” Dick buried his face in his hands before looking at his watch.

“You’ve got two minutes, that’s how long I give him before he slams into a wall.”

“More like one and a half...increased his speed...trained...uncle...” The static took over Wally’s reply, as it always did when he used his speed. Dick just sighed and hung up, then facepalmed as hard as he could. Of course he should have expected this. Trust two speedsters left alone to think of something massively stupid and then screw it up. Then again, it was his fault for ever leaving the two alone in the first place.

He leaned back against the wall as Kid Flash zipped by for the third time, barely visible as he was still accelerating and his panicked screams distorted by the speed. About five seconds behind Blue Beetle followed, shouting at him to stop and occasionally slipping into Spanish. Wally might have been an idiot, but he was _his_ idiot and he was right in one thing. If he didn’t think about it too hard, it _was_ fun.

“Recognized: Kid Flash B03,” the Computer’s voice echoed in the nearly-empty Watchtower and Wally skidded to a halt in front of Dick, in his civilian clothes. Ever since he retired and passed the Kid Flash identity down to his cousin, Bart, he never wore the red-and-yellow costume. On the streets Mach 1 was a good enough disguise, and everyone knew his civilian identity in the League and the Team.

“Came as fast as I could. Why is the Watchtower empty? At least Wonder Woman, Red Tornado and Doctor Fate are usually up here on Christmas.”

“Code H protocol dictates that the affected areas are closed off to prevent injury. Only authorized personnel and speedsters are to remain,” Nightwing recited. “And in this case, Blue Beetle.”

“Jeez, you’re such a nerd,” Wally laughed and kissed Dick. The raven-haired man eagerly returned, until Wally pulled away with a smirk.

“I’ll get back at you, just let me track down the kid first,” he said. “Uncle Barry will _murder_ me if he kills himself on my watch.” Dick just smirked and pulled up a holo-screen.

“He’s currently in the training room. You should be able to catch him... here. In the cafeteria. Hurry, he’s still accelerating and- _Uh oh_.” Wally peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder, his face paling. The cafeteria had two doors, but on adjacent walls and relatively close to each other. There’s no way Bart was going to make that turn and his brain ever so helpfully calculated the velocity he was going to slam into the wall. He won’t get away with a broken nose like Wally had when he first – and last – tried those damn things. And with all due respect, Blue Beetle was awfully slow even while using his jetpack.

“Be right back,” he said and took off as fast as he could. He’s got five seconds max, and while the cafeteria was close to the mission room, he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it. Time slowed to a crawl as he zipped through the rooms and halls, arriving to the cafeteria at the same time as Bart.

His cousin was faster than him – he was almost faster than _uncle Barry_ – but couldn’t coordinate his movements, flailing wildly and screaming in panic. Wally grabbed his wrist, and the momentum dragged him forward, Bart’s face was inches from the thick concrete wall when he stopped. Or more precisely, swung around and slammed into Wally, almost sending him to the floor. Out if instinct, he grabbed Bart’s arm to steady both of them.

“Wally!” the younger speedster exclaimed as he stopped screaming. He was panting heavily and still trembling with a mix of excitement and residual fear, but he almost teared up with relief as he saw Wally. “Socrashofyoutocomehere! Ifyoudidn’tstopmeIwould’vebeensofeelingthemode.” Wally pinched the bridge of his nose, still holding Bart by the arm.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing _here_ , and not at _home_ , where _I’m_ supposed to _supervise_ you and _prevent_ _accidents_ , like _for example_ you _slamming into a wall at Mach 4?_ ”

“Stop talking in italics.  And for the record, it was you who gave me these stupid things,” Bart shrugged as he tore off his shoes. A moment later, Jaime burst into the room, shouting in a mix of English and Spanish.

“Por el amor de Dios, stop- Oh,” he said as his jetpack turned off and he landed near the two speedsters. The Blue Beetle armour retracted from Jaime’s slender form, revealing his relieved expression.

“Bart! Are you okay, amorcito?” he asked, hugging Bart. He just giggled and pecked the taller teen’s lips before untangling himself from the embrace and turning back to his cousin.

“I’m fine, Wally saved me from a really nasty collision. I would’ve been totally moded if he hadn’t. How did you find me, by the way?”

“I called him when you almost ran me over,” Nightwing said, suddenly appearing beside the trio. Jaime and Bart jumped, then the latter gave him a sheepish little wave. Dick just sighed before turning to Wally.

“And you have nobody to blame but yourself. One would think you have learnt speedster plus these things equals a _very_ bad idea and usually an injured speedster. Even if it was hilarious to watch,” he mumbled under his breath, suppressing a smile. Wally just shrugged.

“It sounded like a good idea at the time.” Jaime just sighed.

“Anyone care to tell me _what_ Code H is?” he burst out. Nightwing grinned before holding up one of Bart’s previously worn shoes, the wheels on the soles were still smouldering.

“Speedster with Heelys.”

* * *

 

Qué está pasando? – What’s going on?

Sí – Yes

Por el amor de Dios – For God’s sake

Amorcito – Little love


End file.
